Bakura's Day
by Arrista
Summary: I AM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR! Bakura has a very weird week Chapter 5 is up plz review
1. How it began

Bakura's Day  
  
Guy comes up to me and says: Hey the guy who created Yu Gi Oh died and you inherited Yu gi Oh. Me: sweet! Guy: No wait that's sum1 else  
  
  
  
Bakura gets up. He feels sleepy. He was out partying last night. Bakura walks down the street headed toward the Sears Tower. He manages to get up there half awake. When he sees Rex at the top. "Who the hell did you get GRAY hair", Asked Rex while stressing on the word gray. "How the hell should I know", Replied Bakura. "You know it's fun meeting OLD friends", Said Rex. "Saying a thing like that might get you in a LITTLE bit of trouble", Backed Bakura. "You know it seems like I haven't seen you in AGES", Said Rex. "You know saying things like that will never make you MEASURE UP to people of HIGHER importance", Bakura backed again. "Yeah well", Said Rex Bakura said, "I'm getting tired of this crap". Bakura pushed Rex out the window. Rex screamed as he fell to his doom. "Alright you're coming with us", Said a cop. "Can't you see the sign no pushing people off the top floor", Said the other cop. Bakura flips off the cops. "That's it it's Juvenile Hall for you", Said the other cop. "Crap", Said Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Um for chapter 2 could like make suggestions k 


	2. The knife fight

Bakura's day chap: 2 The knife fight  
  
I would own Yu Gi Oh but its stocked just crashed 93% so I think I'll pass  
  
  
  
Anyways the cops threw Bakura in a cell and gave a jug of water and stale bread. The cops went off bragging about how stale the bread was. "What kind of fucked up cops were those", Said Bakura. Bakura sat on the bench trying to get a guards attention so he could ask him where the bathrooms are. Then he heard something over the intercom it said: "Lunch is now served". Just hope it's better than school food thought Bakura. Anyways his cell automatically opened leading him into the hall. He decided not to escape yet but soon. A kid about 13 shoved Bakura out of the way and cut him in line. " Hey you bastard you just cut me", Bakura said to him. "Whatch ya gonna do about it, Gramps", Replied the kid "I'm going to beat the shit out of you", Backed Bakura. "Oh really", Replied the kid while grabbing a knife Bakura also grabbed a knife and the fight began. The kid ferociously attacked Bakura but he dodged all his attacks. Then just when the kid was taking a quick breath Bakura stabbed him in the heart, killing him instantly. The cops came back and pulled Bakura away. "That's it now it solitary confinement", Said the other cop. "Fuck", Said Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Could you peoples like make sum suggestions k. 


	3. Court

Chapter 3 and no I don't own Yu Gi Oh  
  
Bakura was alone in his solitary confinement room. Two days later Bakura went to trail for the slaying of the other prisoner. He looked odd in finest clothes. A black tank top and black leather pants. "I'm suing!" Shouted Yami. He also had a gold bling-bling around his neck. He had on black Goth boots as well. Tea who happened to be in the jury though, "Damn! Bakura is soooooooo hot!" Bakura was called to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" Asked the officer. Bakura placed his right hand on the bible. "I guess," He answered. As the officer walked away Bakura laughed out loud, "Dumb, fuck I'm a Buddhist!" The officer came back with a wooden statue of Buddha. "Aww shit," Said Bakura. "What do you have to say to your actions two days ago at 1:15 pm, Mr. Bakura Ryou?" "Well all I can say or rather sing is this," Replied Bakura. He broke into song, "Shut you're fucking face uncle fucker! You're a boner biting bastard uncle fucker! You're an uncle fucker yes it's true, nobody fucks uncles quite like you! That's U N C L E fuck you! Uncle Fucker!" During the song Bakura kept switching his pointing fingers from Yami, The judge, and the prosecutor, and all lawyers in the room, even his own. Near the end of the song Bakura headed towards the doorway and opened it, left the building, and slammed it shut. "Oh my god," Tea said excitedly, "Bakura is soooooooo totally cool!" He face had big heart eyes for Bakura. Bakura punched a 3 year old. The 3 year old punched Bakura in the balls. "Pain! So unbearable!" Shouted Bakura in agony. Bakura rolled on his back and screamed some more. The little kid ran home to tell his money about the stranger. Bakura got back up, still in agony though, and takes the kids tricycle. "All right, now I got am lean, mean set of wheels," Bakura brags. He begins riding off into the sunset at his top speed of 2 mph.  
  
Later that night. "Whoa I'm tired!" Said Bakura. He stopped at the nearest hotel on his way. He walked in. The register person was wearing a Yu-Gi-Oh t-shirt with a picture of Kaiba on it with The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, The god Obelisk and Saggi the Dark Clown behind him. She also wore tight faded blue jeans with the words Seto Kaiba written all over them. Bakura felt his pockets he had no money on him. He Walked up to the Seto obsessed woman. "Oh my god! Look it's Seto Kaiba over there!" Bakura points to a closing bathroom door. The Seto fan girl looks in awe and rushes in. While the Seto lover is in the bathroom Bakura steals all the money from the cash register. Bones is in the bathroom. Bones finally I have a fan girl. The Kaiba loving barfs at the sight of Bones and runs out and back to the desk. "I'll take the ultra expensive Bill Gates reserved Suit," He says calmly. She hands him his keys and Bakura goes to his room. 


	4. In da' hood

I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Tech TV.  
  
Bakura slept like a baby that night. The Bill Gates suite had affected him. The syndrome entered his brain. He constantly woke up in the night screaming for money, more money, and random computer terms only the people at Tech TV could understand. In the morning when he got up awoke and got out of the room his brain returned to normal. He walked down into the hotel lobby and saw the Seto crazed fan girl holding a gun to her head. She was crying "Seto w-will n-n-n-never l-l-love me," She wailed then burst into even more tears. "Damn that Yugi Mouto!" She screamed, "Seto's pure body should belong to me alone!, not to Yugi and his tainted soul!" She fired the gun, blowing her head off. "About freaking time," Said Bakura while pulling the gun from her hands and more money from the cash register.  
  
Bakura rides off on his tricycle into the ghetto. He looks at all the shitty building falling apart, covered in graffiti. Bakura rides past a couple gangs shooting each other. Bakura walks over and introduces himself. They mock Bakura and easily punch him to the ground and beat him on the back of the head with a sheet of glass. Then all the gang members freak and run. Bakura looks to see what they are running from and see a pimped out dude walking Bakura's way. He too laughs at Bakura then whips a gun out at him. Bakura only giggles as he pulls the trigger he had over the man's head from the beginning. The gang flocks back and congratulates Bakura and allows him in the gang.  
  
Two days later the gang was caught in a fight with another gang. Bakura's gang members covered their eyes as the golden gleam spread over the area. Their opponent's leader had come. Their leader is so horrifyingly pimping that none dare look at his face except Bakura. Of all people Bakura had killed and will kill this one was the one he had never hoped to face again. Malik. Bakura stood frozen, Malik had betrayed him in Battle City, but know would Bakura die to him again. Bakura scared and confused rushed forward with his brass-knuckled fists. Malik whipped out a cane the turned into a sword and stabbed him with it. Bakura eyes almost fell completely backward. But they rushed forward as Bakura shoved his hand through the stomach of Malik and pulled out his still beating heart. Malik dropped dead. Bakura bit open the heart and drank the blood that poured from it. Bakura then realized he was all alone. All of a sudden an army of Malik fan girls ran up to him really pissed off. They pull out a bunch katanas and stabbed up Bakura. Then the paramedics came and took Bakura to the hospital. In the hospital when Bakura awoke from his unconsciencness. He looked toward the doctor and asked, "Where my big breasted nurse?" The doctor didn't even look at him while switching hiss pee bag with the IV one and said, "You don't get one." "No!" Shouted Bakura. In a fit of rage smashed a nearby bonsai tree and got a splinter in his hand. "Ouch!" Shouted Bakura. With the pain of the splinter he asked the doctor what he could be given for his pain. "Well the doctor replied you can receive an amputation," The doctor said while pulling out a chain-saw, "Or some medicinal pot." "I'll take the pot," Bakura said while squeezing more piss from the urine bag through the IV tube. "Aww damnit," Said the doctor putting the saw away. 


	5. Bakura dies

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Bakura sang around the hospital," Fifteen bucks little man! Put that shit in my hand, if that money doesn't show then you owe me owe me owe!" The girl sharing the room with him looked strangely at him. Bakura looked back at her weird, "What I need to practice for American Idol, or Japanese Idol, or wherever the hell this story is set." The girl simply looked at Bakura and slowly backed away.  
  
At the Idol auditions Bakura awaited his turn eagerly. He jumped and screamed, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!!" The guy in line behind looked confused," Aren't you a Buddhist?" Bakura was too excited to anything else aside from reply," Who the hell cares!?"  
  
When Bakura's turn came he sang. "But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet!" Sang a very off Bakura. With that two off the three judges heads exploded, with their brains leaking everywhere. The third judge, who was Simon, simply pulled out a gun and ended the matter quickly.  
  
Tea ran for life form an angry Yami. The semi-midget chased after her. Tea ran faster, she slipped in the street. She screamed as Yami came running, luckily she didn't have to fear him anymore, as the headlights shown down upon her in her final minutes. As Yami reached her while pulling his pants down the car came and splattered her across the street.  
  
In a beautiful realm of the dead, where everything was peaceful and calm, Tea formed a crown of the most beautiful flowers for her husband to be. Bakura slowly came up form behind and kneeled down to kiss Tea on the cheek. Tea giggled and hugged Bakura. Bakura gently hugged back. "When will we get married? Asked Tea, still hugging him. Bakura still hugging as well softly replied," In the sequel."  
  
Btw there won't be a sequel 


End file.
